High School love
by Kanamelover01
Summary: This is my take on how Kate and Humphries high school year should go inspired by NFS Lover and helped by Shadywolf313.


**High School Love**

**I do not own Alpha and Omega, and I would like to thank Shadywolf313 for all of the help that he has given me for this story.**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

Humphrey was still asleep in bed when his brother Sire decided that he should get Humphrey up for school.

"Humphrey get up you need to get ready for school we have and hour." Sire yelled which instantly woke Humphrey up.

"Alright I am up thanks for the wake-up call bro." Humphrey yelled as he jumped out of bed and instantly ran to the bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts.

As he came down the stairs he noticed that his brother already had breakfast set out for when he finished getting dressed.

"Thanks Sire which car do you think we should drive today?" Humphrey asked before he starting eating.

"How about the Viper?" Sire said as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Good choice." Humphrey said as he swallowed the last bite of food.

Because Sire didn't want to wreck the nice car he let Humphrey drive because Humphrey took driving classes.

"Mom, Dad wish us good luck today during school and wish me luck for my senior season, bye love you." Humphrey said as he passed by his parent's picture at the door.

"That's right Humphrey it is our last season on the team isn't it." Sire said as they walked to the big five car garage.

Humphrey is the Star Quarterback and captain and Sire is the Star Wide Receiver and co-captain of the Jasper High Bears Varsity football squad.

"Yeah hopefully Kate and Nan will notice us this year." Humphrey said as they both walked to the blue 2013 Dodge Viper GTS.

Kate and her sister Nan are both on the cheerleading team Kate is the captain and Nan is the co-captain of the team.

Bro you know that Kate has had her eye on you ever since you became the star Quarterback two years ago why don't you make you move on her she has literally driven off every guy that has asked her out hoping to catch your eye, I even heard that she said no to the captain of the Lacrosse team Garth." Sire said as he climbed into the car.

Humphrey got into the driver side of the car and put the key in the ignition and turned to his brother and said. "So what about you and Nan are you going to make the move on her? Don't tell me that you don't think that she likes you because every time I look over at her she has her eyes on you all the time."

"I don't know about that bro." Sire said as shy as always.

"You know what I will have to have a little talk with Kate today." Humphrey said as he started the car and the deep roar of the Dodge V-10 put an end to all talk for the rest of the ride.

As Humphrey pulled the car out of the garage and stopped at the stop light at the end of their road he looked over at Sire with that evil look of his when he is about to do something that is really going to freak his brother out all that Sire could do is shake his head no before the car cried as Humphrey smashed the accelerator down to the floor and the big v-10 screamed and the tires squealed as they left a 15 foot long black mark and were flying at 95 mph and decided to slow down to 35mph as they turned onto the road that led to their school were they are starting the final year as both star starting football players and the hottest guys at school.

As they rolled into the school parking lot they spotted Garth showing off his 2008 Ford Mustang which had just had a wing added on to it. Humphrey decided to have a little fun with him and as he drove by them he revved the engine to at least 5000 rpms which made the engine give out a deep and long roar which made Garth and his whole group jump about 5 feet off the ground and had everybody else in the parking lot laughing the tails off.

"That is what he gets for ruining an American classic with a wing." Humphrey said as he parked next to a 2012 Gold-tan Chevy Camaro, and instantly knew that it was none other than Kate's car.

As he shut the car off and decided to just sit in the car for a few minutes to think and not to wait up for him Sire said ok and reminded him that the football coach was holding a meeting before classes started to hand everyone their numbers and gear for the season.

As Sire got out Humphrey heard the door open up again and looked to see a gold-tan wolf climb in the passenger seat.

"Hey Kate how are you this morning?" Humphrey said as he turned to her as she closed the door.

"Hey Humphrey I am good how are you?" She said as she turned to look at the guy that she has had a crush on since they were sophomores.

"I am doing good, can I ask you some questions Kate?" Humphrey said as he started to blush under his fur.

"Sure Humphrey you can ask me anything," she said.  
'Well here goes anything I hope to god that Sire was right,' Humphrey thought to himself as he prepared to take his brothers advice.

"Kate I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime? And if you would like would you go to prom with me?" Humphrey asked.

"I wouldn't like to Humphrey I would love to on both questions I have been waiting three years for you to ask me that." Kate said as she leaned over and gave Humphrey a giant kiss on the lips.

"Oh and another question do you think your sister is in love with my brother?" Humphrey asked as he pretty much already knew the answer.

"I think so I know that she is all she can talk about is 'Sire this' and 'Sire that' I just wish that either one of them would make a move so I can quit hearing about it all the time." Kate said as she gave an annoyed sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Humphrey yelled as he heard her say this.

Kate giggled as he said this and looked at the clock on his car's stereo, "Humphrey we have to get to class." She said as she practically drug her new boyfriend out of his car.

"I know but I have to go to a team meeting first so I will meet you in class ok?" Humphrey said as he leaned over a gave her a kiss on the lips before he got out of the car and locked it as soon as she was out of the car as well.

"Ok just hurry up ok?" She said as she gave him one last kiss as she turned to walk to the room in which the cheerleaders were holding their meeting.

"I will try," he said as he watched her walk away.

When Humphrey walked into the locker room every other player turned to him and shouted ABOUT TIME and he had a confused look on his face until Sire pointed to a mirror and he looked in it and blushed a deep red as he saw the red lipstick that stood out from his grey and blue fur.

Humphrey quickly washed it off before he told his brother to come over and talk to him for a second.

"So I see that everything worked out with Kate earlier," Sire said as he walked over to his brother who was drying his muzzle on a towel.

"Yea it was just like you said, but I have a surprise for you Sire Kate told me that her sister does nothing but talk about you day and night." Humphrey said as he started laughing at the deep blush that his brother sported.

"Are you sure?" He asked still in disbelieve.

"Yea and don't worry I will get you and her together alone so you can talk about it." Humphrey said and indicating that there would be no more talk about it he walked towards the front of the room and called the meeting to order.

As they came out of the room their coach gave them their numbers and gear and told them to wear the gear around school for the day and leave the gear in the locker room till practice that day Humphrey had received number 3 while Sire received number 88.

To avoid talking to his brother Humphrey left straight from the locker room to Kate to tell him about his plan to get Sire and Nan alone together so that they can share their feelings.

"I plan to have him fallow me over to the sidelines before practice I am going to talk to you and I need him to find something for me and that is when we will walk off and tell them that we have to go talk to the teachers about something for class and tell them to stay and let us know when the coaches arrive." Humphrey said as he whispered the entire plan into his new girlfriend's ear.

"Sounds great." Was all that she said as they went about their day.

_**A/N: That has to be one of the longest opening chapters that I have written anyway next Chapter will be called: **_**Practice and executing the plan. **_**Please read and review and please no flames.**_


End file.
